mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Bisping vs. Denis Kang
After the fight, Denis Kang was cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began. They circled intensely. Kang checked a high kick. Kang landed a good leg kick. They exchanged missed strikes in close. Kang landed an inside leg kick, Bisping nearly caught it. Bisping came in and ate a massive counter right hook to the temple and dropped and Kang pounced into half-guard. Kang passed to side control. Bisping put him back in half-guard pretty fast. It was mainly Kang trying to pass and Bisping defending really well. Kang got to the mount impressively. Bisping put him back in half-guard, wow. Nice hip escapes. Booing was coming heavily. Kang had Bisping's back and then mount. Bisping put him back in half-guard with another hip escape. Damn. Bisping got back to full guard. Bisping nearly had an armbar. Kang landed an elbow. Kang landed two elbows, Bisping nearly had an armbar and Kang moved to side control. Bisping put him back in full guard very quickly. Kang stood and went back down into half-guard. The first round ended. Excellent round for both fighters. Bisping asked 'What happened? How'd we get on the ground?' in his corner. The second round began. Bisping missed another headkick. Bisping landed a good inside leg kick. Bisping missed another head kick. Bisping looked really impressive. Kang landed a really good jab and then another. Bisping landed a nice inside leg kick. Kang landed a massive overhand right. Kang landed that jab and again. Kang landed a big right hook again. Bisping missed another headkick. Bisping came for the takedown, Kang was defending, Bisping got it into full guard and the crowd ROARED. Bisping's corner yelled 'Make him pay'. Bisping was landing some punishing ground and pound. Kang was looking to escape. Just repeated hammerfists and shots, relentlessly pounding away, Kang tried to roll, Bisping pounded some more. Kang backed away, wobbly and bleeding from the bridge of his nose. Bisping came for the takedown and got it again easily and the crowd roared, Bisping elbowed and pounded. Kang was turtled up and then he stood and backed off. Kang was very wobbly, trying to shake that beating off. His face was a mess. Kang looked tentative. They exchanged and didn't land anything. Bisping missed a headkick, got the takedown to half-guard and pounded away, stood and pounded away, Kang was turtled up, Bisping landed a knee to the body and another and another, punches in under. Kang stood and ate a big knee to the face, went back down and turtled up and Bisping landed shots in under, and Miragliotta stopped the fight. Impressive performance, and that's coming from a Bisping HATER. That's the performance of his career, as Rogan noted. Bisping looked very emotional. Bisping's son came in. Kang was still laying on the ground. Bisping hugged his son as the announcement was made. Well... I do believe that Bisping has won me over. Bisping got down and his son grabbed an armbar haha.